Directional drilling of a borehole may be performed using a drilling apparatus having an angular offset (i.e., bend). The rate of directional change of the borehole which may be achievable with a drilling apparatus generally increases with the magnitude of the angular offset. The lateral and bending stresses imposed on the drilling apparatus during drilling also generally increase with the magnitude of the angular offset.